


It's For the Pokedex

by countingmareep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingmareep/pseuds/countingmareep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie is a new "trainer" in the Hoenn region. But she has no desire for battling, which is unfortunate because she's going to need to if she's going to save the world. And also to fill out the pokedex, which is her only wish. Seriously, just let this poor girl complete the pokedex,it shouldn't be that complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For the Pokedex

The moving truck suddenly stopped and the back doors opened. Allie looked up and saw her mother waiting for her. It was a long and boring ride so Allie was happy to finally see the daylight. She stepped out of the truck and said hello to her mother.  


"Ah I'm so sorry that it took to get here. But thankfully most of our furniture has been set up very quickly thanks to the very nice movers!" Allie's mother said. She motioned for her daughter to follow her inside the house and they were met with some Machokes. The Pokémon had finished moving things and walked out. They said what was probably a goodbye to Allie and her mother as they left. Allie's mom looked at her and said, "The mover's Pokémon are very friendly and were happy to help out." She smiled before remembering something, "Oh that's right! Your father left you a new clock up in your room. You should go set it up."  


Allie nodded and went upstairs to her room. It was quite spacious in the middle. Her desk and bed were set up and in the back corner was a humongous Lapras plush. It was so big, Allie could probably use it as a row boat. She looked behind her at the door and saw the clock her dad left for her next to it. Allie went up and fixed the time.  


After fixing the clock, Allie went downstairs and her mom immediately called her to look at the TV. "Quickly, Allie! Look, look!" Allie walked over to the TV but the program changed. "Aw, you missed it. Your dad was on TV but it ended already," her mom said. Allie had a blank face and her mom saw that she didn't really care. "Hey, your father's friend, Professor Birch lives next door, maybe you should go visit them."  


Allie looked much happier and nodded, rushing out the door. There was really only one other house that could've been the Birch's so it didn't take very long for Allie to find it. She walked in and was met by Mrs. Birch.  


"Hello there, you must be our new neighbor!" Mrs. Birch said very happily. "You're Norman's child, yes?" Allie nodded and Mrs. Birch continued, "How pleasant. My son, Brendan, will be very happy to meet you. He's very much into the battling scene." Mrs. Birch told Allie that Brendan was just getting ready upstairs and said she could go right on in to meet him. Although Allie wasn't too interested, she went upstairs anyway to be nice.  


When she got up there, Brendan was adjusting his backpack and hat. He looked over and was surprised to see Allie come in. Allie noticed that his room was very empty and boring. She figured he must be the same.  


"You must be the new neighbor my mom was talking about," Brendan said.  


"I'm Allie, you're Brendan, right?"  


Brendan nodded. "I help my dad out with his research sometimes," Brendan said, which caught Allie's attention. Seeing this, Brendan continued, "I'm also working to become the best trainer, of all time." He tried to act cool and proud but Allie's perkiness went away. She didn't care much for trainers.  


"That's pretty cool that you help Professor Birch with the pokédex," Allie said, trying to go back to what she cared about more.  


"Yeah," Brendan responded, still trying to act proud, "I'm actually going out to find some more Pokémon right now, I would ask if you'd wanna come with, but I can tell you don't have any Pokémon of your own." Allie was annoyed, she didn't need to be reminded that she didn't have any Pokémon. "You could probably ask my dad- er, Professor Birch, for a Pokémon. Well, I gotta go, see ya!"  


Brendan cut the conversation short and rushed downstairs and out of the house. Allie quietly walked downstairs, still annoyed by Brendan's remark.  


After saying goodbye to Mrs. Birch, Allie was again outside in the fresh air. She decided to go ask the professor for a Pokémon at his lab which was not too far away. When she passed the way that went towards the town entrance, she saw a little girl next to the lamp post looking distressed. Allie ran up to the little girl to try to comfort her but was immediately stopped.  


"THE PROFESSOR IS IN TROUBLE! YOU SHOULD HELP HIM CAUSE I'M JUST A KID!" The little girl shouted out into Allie's face with a scared tone. Allie looked over and saw the professor running around in the tall grass just a bit ahead of them. He seemed scared, so Allie could tell that something was in fact wrong.  


Allie rushed over and saw that Professor Birch was being chased by a Poochyena. When he saw his hero, the professor yelled out, "Quick! In my bag there are some Pokémon in there! Help me!"  


Over to side, just outside of the tall grass, was a messenger bag. Allie ran to it and found three pokéballs in it. She took the middle one and confronted the Poochyena. She released the Pokémon from the ball and was engaged in battle with the Poochyena. The Pokémon Allie released was a Torchic.  


"Uh... Attack that Pokémon!" Allie commanded the Torchic, pointing at the Poochyena, and it confusedly used Ember. It hit the Poochyena, making it fall back a little. The Poochyena used growl, but it didn't affect the Torchic's Ember. Allie told the Torchic to use the same attack and it successfully hit the Poochyena while it kept growling, making it faint.  


With the Poochyena out of the way, the professor was able to collect himself and thank Allie. "Oh-ho-ho, you must be Norman's kid, Allie! Yes, I can see it, you're a natural trainer." Allie didn't really like the sound of that, but let the professor have his moment. "Yes, yes, please, come with me to my lab so we can properly introduce ourselves."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The lab was a bit small, but was filled up with gadgets of all sorts. There was a desk for the professor's assistant near the door, and some bookshelves around the room with magazines and books on Pokémon. In the back were Birch's many desks, which were surprisingly tidy. This pleased Allie, and made her appreciate the professor a little more. Allie looked around while Birch spoke to her.  


"You did a really great job out there with Torchic."  


"Well, I didn't really know what to do..." Allie said modestly. She walked over to him while the Torchic, still out of its ball, sluggishly followed behind. "It was really luck, if anything."  


"No, no. You and that Torchic really had something," Birch insisted. He took a moment to think, then excitedly clapped his hands. "Hey! How 'bout you keep that Torchic? He seems to like you, after all."  


Allie looked down to where the Torchic was lazily leaning against her legs. "I guess I could..." Allie said hesitantly. The Torchic slowly looked up at her and had a tired, yet happy, look. She thought he was cute, and she did want her own Pokémon. She smiled a bit and then giggled.  


"How wonderful!" Professor Birch said excitedly. "Why don't you give it a name?"  


Picking up the Torchic, Allie thought hard about a name. He tried to peck at Allie's hair bow but was too far away to reach it. She smiled even wider, and said, "Chalk seems to come to mind, how 'bout it?" She looked at the Torchic but received no reaction. He sat down at Allie's feet and fell asleep. "Chalk it is," Allie said.  


"I think you should go meet up with Brendan. He's looking for Pokémon on Route 103. Show 'im what you've got," Birch offered to Allie.  


Smirking, Allie agreed. "I think, I will." The idea sounded perfect to Allie, mostly because she saw this as an opportunity to show off to Brendan. She earned a Pokémon for rescuing someone, she was overly proud of herself. Waving goodbye, Allie took her Torchic, still sound asleep, to find Brendan.  


Route 101 was very short, but Allie still had a couple encounters with some Wurmple. After finding out they were weak to fire moves, Allie had an easy time getting Chalk to strengthen up and defeat the bug-type Pokémon.  


In Oldale town, Allie healed Chalk at the Pokémon Center. When they were ready, the two made their way to Route 103.  
Allied took a while to find Brendan. He was above some ledges and next to a tiny pond. Allie made her way to him, and saw that he was looking at his DexNav, checking to see what Pokémon he hadn't seen yet.  


"Ahem," Allie coughed into her hand to get Brendan's attention.  


"Oh, Allie!" Brendan turned around and was surprised to see her. He saw her holding the now awake Torchic in her arms. "So," he said suavely, "you have a Pokémon now, eh?"  


Allie nodded and said, "Yeah, after your dad was chased by a little Poochyena, I used Chalk here to save him. He let me keep him." Allie sounded like it was no big deal.  


Brendan chuckled and thought for moment. He then proposed an idea. "Hey, how about we have a battle? It'll help you get closer to your Torchic." Allie didn't really like the idea but Brendan persisted. Allie eventually gave in and they set up for battle.  


Allie and Brendan proceeded to have the most anticlimactic battle, where they both continuously had their Pokémon, a Mudkip and Torchic, use Tackle. Both Pokémon's moves did about the same amount of damage. It wasn't until Chalk landed a critical hit and won the battle.  


When the battle ended, Brendan felt he had to congratulate Allie. "You did pretty good in that battle," he said, trying to make it sound like the battle was worth something  


Allie, on the other hand, was incredibly unimpressed by the battle and didn't want to sugarcoat how boring it was. "That battle was kind of repetitive though..."  


"Well..." Brendan put his hand behind his head, a bit embarrassed. "It wasn't the best battle, but I'm sure it's because we're just evenly matched." Allie was still blank-faced, so Brendan changed the subject. "Maybe we should just go back to the lab..." Allie agreed and they left.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"I'm sure you two will have plenty of exciting battles in the future," Professor Birch said, trying to cheer up Brendan and Allie. Brendan perked up a bit, but Allie didn't really pay attention. Fortunately, the professor knew what would catch her eye. "Allie, I think that it would be great for you to help..." He turned around to grab something, then turned back and continued. "Fill out the Pokédex." Birch handed out the Gameboy Advance-like Pokédex to Allie.  


Allie's eyes widened, and she snatched the device from Birch's hands without hesitating. "Yes, yes, yes!" Allie squealed, jumping up and down. She put the pokédex in her fanny pack, and hugged the professor as thanks.  


Once she calmed down, Brendan stepped up and said, "Now we both have a pokédex. Ha ha, maybe now we can be 'rivals'. See who can fill it up faster."  


Allie glared at Brendan, and declared, "Oh, it's on."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first pokemon story I've written, and is hopefully the main one I will be working one.  
> I apologize for how fast-paced it was, I didn't want it to drag on and wanted to get past the beginning of the game considering how slow and a bit boring it is. I will try my best to make the next chapter more even and much better.


End file.
